


1 New message

by siriuslyyellow



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adorable, Cell Phones, Comedy, Crack, Explicit Language, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Texting, Written in 2009, intentional misspellings and grammatical nonsense, over-the-top innuendo, repetitive and useless text message information blurbs, texting about Misha when he's not there to defend himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyyellow/pseuds/siriuslyyellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A txt msg convo between jared & jensen that most def never happened irl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 New message

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ.
> 
> This fic exists because one day I decided to be Jared, my friend decided to be Jensen, and a J2 RP was born. This is just copies of actual texts of us as the boys to each other. Enjoy! ;P <3

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Received:  
04/28/2009  
02:32 pm  
From: Jensen ^_^*

Oh Jared. Whatever would i do without your 6’4” rockhard ass?

*~*~*~*~*

Received:  
04/28/2009  
02:33 pm  
From: Jared SPN

Mourn it’s absence, of course. Where else would you stick your 10” rockhard dick?

*~*~*~*~*

Received:  
04/28/2009  
02:34 pm  
From: Jensen ^_^*

Well… in Misha of course.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:  
04/28/2009  
02:35 pm  
From: Jared SPN

*wibbles*

*~*~*~*~*

Received:  
04/28/2009  
02:37 pm  
From: Jensen ^_^*

Oh. Like you wouldnt do the same? He’s a sexy beast, you know you would.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:  
04/28/2009  
02:40 pm  
From: Jared SPN

Well, he is sexy. But my heart belongs to yooooou! If he wanted to steal you, id have to beat his ass. I might consider a threesome…

*~*~*~*~*

Received:  
04/28/2009  
02:45 pm  
From: Jensen ^_^*

You know im a one man man… but if you were gone… id totally hit that.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:  
04/28/2009  
02:47 pm  
From: Jared SPN

If u were gone, id hit that too. Guess ill just have to stick around so theres no fight about which of us gets misha. Ur just stuck with me, jen.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:  
04/28/2009  
02:47 pm  
From: Jensen ^_^*

Well…i can live with that. =D

*~*~*~*~*

Received:  
04/28/2009  
02:48 pm  
From: Jared SPN

Me too. <3

*~*~*~*~*

Received:  
04/28/2009  
03:02 pm  
From: Jensen ^_^*

Jeffry Dean Morgan too. He’s a good lookin older guy.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:  
04/28/2009  
03:07 pm  
From: Jared SPN

What the crap dude? You gonna give it up to just anybody now?

*~*~*~*~*

Received:  
04/28/2009  
03:08 pm  
From: Jensen ^_^*

Im saying. These are my contingencies. Should you ever leave. I have to have so

*~*~*~*~*

Received:  
04/28/2009  
03:08 pm  
From: Jensen ^_^*

Some way to ease my poor broken heart.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:  
04/28/2009  
03:12 pm  
From: Jared SPN

And what makes you think im gonna ever leave you?

*~*~*~*~*

Received:  
04/28/2009  
03:13 pm  
From: Jensen ^_^*

What if you get hit by car? It might not be your choice.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:  
04/28/2009  
03:18 pm  
From: Jared SPN

Are you making plans to get me hit by a car so you can fuck misha? That would be depressing.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:  
04/28/2009  
03:22 pm  
From: Jensen ^_^*

What? No! How can you think a thing likd that. If i wanted to fuck Misha that bad, id suggest a break. And i dont want to fuck up my car.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:  
04/28/2009  
03:36 pm  
From: Jared SPN

Oh yeah, u just don’t wanna fuck up ur car, huh? I kno ur joking, jen, but still… All the fangirls are obsessed w/ u & misha now. Its like i dont exist *pouts*

*~*~*~*~*

Received:  
04/28/2009  
03:42 pm  
From: Jensen ^_^*

Oh. Thats not true. People are loving evil!Sam. You have tons of fangirls. More importantly you have me. Misha doesnt have me. You do. You heart stealer.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:  
04/28/2009  
03:46 pm  
From: Jared SPN

Aw, jensen… Youre the heart stealer. You stole mine on day one. Im just lucky you let me keep yours in return. I don’t know what id do if i ever lost you.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:  
04/28/2009  
03:49 pm  
From: Jensen ^_^*

You’d fuck Misha. And I would understand. Cause I love you and want you to be happy. Unless I wasnt dead. Then Id probably just be bitter.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:  
04/28/2009  
03:53 pm  
From: Jared SPN

Well, im not gonna be with anyone else as long as youre alive, so its a moot point anyway. And can we please not talk about you not being alive? I dont like it.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:  
04/28/2009  
03:56 pm  
From: Jensen ^_^*

Aw. Dont be so girly. We’re all mortal. What do you want to talk about?

*~*~*~*~*

Received:  
04/28/2009  
03:58 pm  
From: Jared SPN

Psh, im not being girly. Im so manly. Lets talk about how you said you love me. I think thats a good conversation topic.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:  
04/28/2009  
04:01 pm  
From: Jensen ^_^*

Well i think its kind of self explaintory. Dude cant believe we grew up in the same state but didnt meet until SPN. Crazy.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:  
04/28/2009  
04:04 pm  
From: Jared SPN

Well its not that crazy. I mean, texas is huge. But yeah, youd think we would have met earlier. On a casting call or something. For the record, i love you too.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:  
04/28/2009  
04:06 pm  
From: Jensen ^_^*

Aw. Thats so sweet. But its not like the whole of Texas was between us.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:  
04/28/2009  
04:11 pm  
From: Jared SPN

True, but i dont really know how exactly we could have met any sooner. Or what would be different now. And dont be dumb or i wont tell you i love you anymore.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:  
04/28/2009  
04:20 pm  
From: Jensen ^_^*

Im not being dumb. im just saying. and you dont be a jerk or im gonna go chill at Misha’s. He built his house you know.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:  
04/28/2009  
04:23 pm  
From: Jared SPN

He didnt build his whole house. And i didnt mean you were being unintelligent. I meant that you were being sarcastic when you said ‘thats so sweet’. Dont be mad

*~*~*~*~*

Received:  
04/28/2009  
04:25 pm  
From: Jensen ^_^*

I wasnt being sarcastic. and he built enough of it.

*~*~*~*~*

Received:  
04/28/2009  
04:27 pm  
From: Jared SPN

Oh. That’s why i hate txt convos. You can never tell. Sorry. And i could build you a house, if you want me to.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_fin._


End file.
